starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cantieri Navali di Fondor
Executor ''in costruzione presso i Cantieri di Fondor.]] I' Cantieri Navali di Fondor''' erano delle enormi strutture astronavali edili situate nell'orbita del pianeta Fondor, nel sistema Fondor. Numerose navi capitali e mercantili erano in costruzione qui quasi tutto il tempo. Presumibilmente a causa dell'importanza strategica dei cantieri la sorveglianza era ai massimi livelli, da un complemento del Commando Storm così come diversi incrociatori di scorta imperiali. Panoramica I cantieri avevano un layout variabile. C'erano varie stazioni spaziali e impianti di costruzione in zona. Inoltre, per i progetti più segreti dei cantieri navali, uno scudo gigante veniva attivato da almeno 18 stazioni scudo per mantenere il segreto, e la distruzione o meno invalidante di una avrebbe provocare il collasso dello scudo. Storia Guerra Civile Galattica mentre vengono sottoposte a manutenzione poco dopo la Battaglia di Endor.]] I cantieri furono sequestrati dall'Impero Galattico poco dopo la Battaglia di Yavin e utilizzati per ultimare la costruzione del Super Star Destroyer personale di Darth Vader, la prima (o una delle prime) [[Corazzata Stellare classe Executor|Corazzate Stellari classe Executor]], l'Executor. I dirigenti rimasero indignati dagli ordini dell'imperatore, ma comunque li rispettarono, sperando che avrebbe permesso loro di rubare il lucroso appalto sui progetti dei loro rivali, i Cantieri Navali Kuat, in futuro. Tuttavia, con loro somma rabbia, i cantieri di Kuat finirono per guadagnare i diritti per tutti i modelli futuri di Super Star Destroyer. Tuttavia, nonostante questa battuta d'arresto, l'Impero in qualche modo permise a Fondor di sviluppare una variante di Star Dreadnought con capacità di occultamento. L'Alleanza Ribelle, una volta carpita questa informazione, lanciò un attacco contro i cantieri orbitali nel 3 ABY, che si risolsero con la distruzione della nave prima che venisse completata o distribuita. In realtà, l'Impero, sotto gli ordini dell'Imperatore, fece trapelare la notizia della costruzione di questa nave all'Alleanza Ribelle per poter attirare le sue navi in una trappola. I cantieri furono poi attaccati dai Ribelli dodici volte prima della Battaglia di Endor. Dopo Endor i cantieri vennero rinominati come Cantieri di Fondor Indipendenti e furono utilizzati dall'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. Un problema di rifornimento delle scorte viene risolto da Han Solo quando scorta i due Venerati Uno sul loro pianeta natale di Vandelhelm. La Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong durante la battaglia di Fondor durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong.]] Fondor fu il luogo dove si svolse una battaglia decisiva contro i Vong. Essendo stati ingannati dai Vong, la Nuova Repubblica fu presa fatalmente alla sprovvista dall'attacco a Fondor. Molti vascelli repubblicani andarono persi, per lo più vaporizzati dal fuoco troppo affrettato della Stazione Centerpoint. Il Cantiere Orbitale 1321, uno dei cantieri navali orbitanti, durante la battaglia rimase speronato da diverse navi corallo Vong e distrutto. Anche se i cantieri erano in gran parte in rovina, continuarono a funzionare durante tutta la guerra. Il generale Garm Bel Iblis più tardi si stabilì a Fondor dopo la Battaglia di Coruscant. Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica A partire dal 40 ABY, Fondor era alleato con la Confederazione e si occupò della produzione di navi per la flotta, ma fu preso di mira dal Capo di Stato Congiunto Jacen Solo. Tuttavia il tentativo di riprendere il pianeta, compresi i cantieri e le altre strutture intatte, fallì, causando l'ordine da parte di Solo di bombardare Oridin City, una grande città, con il risultato di ottenere un Fondor più unificato. Durante la battaglia, una delle banchine respinse le truppe da sbarco forzato dell'Alleanza Galattica. Altre sostennero il fuoco pesante delle navi imperiali e dell'Alleanza Galattica. Viene poi rivelato che i Fondoriani avevano nascosto un gran numero di navi nei bacini facendo credere che fossero ancora in fase di costruzione. Comparse * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner * Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls * Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters * Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra * Dining at Dex's su Hyperspace * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * "Galaxywide NewsNets"- Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * Revenge of the Jedi * Vader Adrift * Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand * X-Wing: The Bacta War * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * The New Jedi Order:[[The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse| Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse]] * The New Jedi Order:[[The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion| Force Heretic III: Reunion]] * The New Jedi Order:[[The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy| The Final Prophecy]]'' '' * The New Jedi Order:[[The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force| The Unifying Force]] * Legacy of the Force: Exile * Legacy of the Force: Revelation Fonti *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vassels'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons '' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' Categoria:Cantieri navali